1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus provided with plural image forming units, and more particularly to such image recording apparatus capable of selecting output image data or controlling the image forming conditions according to color information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional image recording apparatus with a single image forming unit, the image developing unit needs only to be mounted at a predetermined position. However, in an image forming apparatus with plural image forming units, it becomes necessary to identify the color of the developer in the developing station in each image forming unit. Particularly in case of superposed multi-color printing with plural image forming units, it is required to detect the color of the developer in each image forming unit, to send image data of the corresponding color to the corresponding image forming unit and to control the process with the developing condition etc. corresponding to the developer of said color. However, the conventional apparatus can only perform multi-colored printing in a fixed manner since the color of the developer of each image forming unit mounted on the apparatus cannot be identified.